


Earth!Naruto

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [36]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: (kinda original since it envolves a different Earth?...though it is because of Naruto so...um...), Earth!Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kurenai-sensei has a Warfare class too,” Kiba told him, drawing his attention. “She told us that her specialization is mostly prisoner retrieval and supply delivery.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Naruto blinked, wondered if all Sensei were Warfare class then shrugged it off to say. “Sensei told us our team would be working as a Security classed team- did yours say anything like that?”</p>
<p>Kiba nodded, “Yeah, said we’ll be operating as a Relief team.”</p>
<p>“Asuma-sensei says we’ll be Information class.” the blond kunoichi’s teammate, the one that didn’t look like he was falling asleep standing up, chipped in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing...The Fox

“Sakura!” the blond kunoichi cried cheerfully as she dragged her teammate and the other team’s kunoichi over, the poor girl’s teammates following with the blonde's remaining teammate. “You guys met your Sensei already, right? What’re they like? Male or female? Hinata-chan has a kunoichi sensei but we have a shinobi. What do you think-”

The teammate she had been dragging freed himself, waving a hand at her. “Troublesome woman. If you want an answer you’ll have to wait for it.”

The blond whirled on him, jerking the kunoichi still in her grasp but Naruto’s attention was drawn by Kiba. “Oi, ramen-brain, did your sensei tell you their specialization?”

“Don’t call me that, dog-breath. Sensei didn’t really give us a straight answer so I think it might be something to do with Warfare.” Naruto told his friend.

To be honest, Inuzuka Kiba was Naruto’s only friend his age. The first time they met was when Naruto was two and Gaku came to Konohagakure in it’s entirety- given his age and that Gaku was a nomadic village that acted as shepherds for the Great Herd so only remained for a week, he didn’t remember that meeting. Nor did he really recall their next meeting at age four beyond a vague memory of meeting Akamaru then and being jealous that he couldn’t have a pet. The next time they met was at age six and it was the first time that Naruto had been able to visit Gaku, Kiba acting as a guide- it was also one of the most vivid memories he had as a child.

Trouble came when they went to check out the herd which Kiba had dubbed _‘the coolest thing_ _ever’_ telling him _‘you gotta see it’_ and Naruto, who have found the village already cool and wanted to see how awesome the herd would be, agreed eagerly. At first, everything was fine and the experience was amazing being able to walk through a group of animals that dwarfed him but then a stampede started and suddenly things were terrifying. They hadn’t been hurt, Akamaru’s howling loud enough to startled the animals to going around them until an adult ninken had arrived to protect them, and had been lucky in that only a couple dozen horses had been startled rather then the bison but it was terrifying experience and they had been friends ever since.

“Kurenai-sensei has a Warfare class too,” Kiba told him, drawing his attention. “She told us that her specialization is mostly prisoner retrieval and supply delivery.”

Warfare, Transportation, Information, Relief, Security, Preservation and Civilian were the seven classes that shinobi were divided into. Each class covered a broad array of ‘specializations’ that a shinobi might have- anything from shipments under Transportation to performance under Civilian.

“Huh.” Naruto blinked, wondered if all Sensei were Warfare class then shrugged it off to say. “Sensei told us our team would be working as a Security classed team- did yours say anything like that?”

Kiba nodded, “Yeah, said we’ll be operating as a Relief team.”

“Asuma-sensei says we’ll be Information class.” the blond kunoichi’s teammate, the one that didn’t look like he was falling asleep standing up, chipped in.


	2. Info Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- **Worldshift:** the event in which the Elemental world’s residences were moved to Earth. Took place over the course of one week, mark of the first- and to date last- time all major nations collaborated to find out what happened.
> 
> \- No shinobi reside in Japan, it is neutral ground and where the Land of Iron settled. Basically, Suna is in Africa, Iwa in Europe, Kumo in Eurasia. Kiri and Konoha are special cases. Kiri’s civil war causes it to split into multiple ‘mini-Kiri’s, they are in places like Madagascar, Australia, UK and similar. Konoha has claim over the Americas

\- The two worlds had different timelines, ours went by quicker, when the Worldshift happened, those that came to earth were bound to their original timeline- as were their children and so on. Long short, Naruto peoples age slower and go by their own calendar- one year to them is three to us. So when Naruto says he saw Kiba every two years, it was in actuality every six years that they met.

\- **Worldshift:** the event in which the Elemental world’s residences were moved to Earth. Took place over the course of one week, mark of the first- and to date last- time all major nations collaborated to find out what happened.

\- No shinobi reside in Japan, it is neutral ground and where the Land of Iron settled. Basically, Suna is in Africa, Iwa in Europe, Kumo in Eurasia. Kiri and Konoha are special cases. Kiri’s civil war causes it to split into multiple ‘mini-Kiri’s, they are in places like Madagascar, Australia, UK and similar. Konoha has claim over the Americas due to…

\- **War of Isolation:** a war spanning over two years in which Konoha |Hi no Kuni -who were viewed responsible for the shift- were driven out of Asia and into the sea- wherein they eventually made it to the Americas.

\- Due to the majority of Hi no Kuni coming with them, there were troubles with overpopulation. As a result, Konohagakure splintered off into multiple sub-villages that each claim a portion of the name as a nod of acknowledgement to the original ideal (along with a few nods to Hi no Kuni) while the “Main” village is allowed the full name- the entirety of the sub-main villages is simply referred to as The Village.

\- **Konohagakure:** founded by Senju Hashirama and lead by the Hokage, it is the main village and made up of people from all of the sub villages. It is housed by “Ouachita National Forest”. _— > [This is the village Naruto grew up in]_

\- **Gaku:** spanning throughout N. America, a true nomadic village made up of the Inuzuka, they  take 'rests’ at other villages- they are the ones who pass along non-urgent messages and move around people who want to go to other villages, they are the ones helping keep The Village unified. They look after the Great Herd. _— > [This is the village that Kakashi (and all Inuzuka) grew up in]_

\- Now, the Elementals arrived _more then **150 years** ago_  so the world is different. For one Konoha claimed western America before the big Manifest Destiny surge happened so when they met with the young America, an alliance was hammered out that, while they would technically be American, the west was _theirs_ and incoming settlers would only be able to settle in areas that _they_ chose. This happened all around the world- some more peacefully then others, some settling in remote areas while others literally invaded places they wanted. So, again _different world_. Expect to see some extinct animals still alive, some technology missing along with entirely new technology.

_\- [Of course there is also the result of chakra usage but I’ll keep that surprise for now]_

\- This will be told by four; Sakumo (Dog), Minato (Wolf), Kakashi (Coyote) and Naruto (Fox). They’re spread out along the timeline so this will be able to show, in more detail, the effect the the Elementals have on Earth. To drive this home a bit more, here are the years that each were genin: Sakumo-1872 , Minato-1914 , Kakashi-1941 and Naruto-2004. (Why yes, you will see the World Wars).


End file.
